Precious
by redfox13
Summary: Why is Draco in St. Mungos' insanity ward? Can Harry help him remember and give him a bit of peace? OneShot, HPDM.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner and creator of these beautiful little characters and their world. I…own nothing.

Author: o.O I've had no sleep (been up for eh, 33 hours? Just reading fics…), and I'm running on Pepsi and skittles. . Hopefully the fic doesn't turn out weird! Enjoy!

* * *

"Potter, are you coming or not?" An annoyed voice interrupted the young man's stare out the window.

The tousled head of black turned with a questioning light in the emerald eyes. "What was that Severus?" He murmured.

"Follow me." Snape repeated with a hint of irritation lacing his words.

Harry moved away from the glass and followed the snarky man down the silent hall without question, a pair of doors soon stood in their path, clearly stating the hell they were about to enter as they pushed through.

They were in St. Mungos.

In the insanity ward.

"Why was he moved here?" Harry asked lowly.

The elder wizard scowled. "He was scaring the other patients Potter. If he hadn't pulled his little stunt of trying to throw himself out the fourth story window he would still be in his normal room, healing."

"I thought the windows had wards on them to stop this specific thing from happening." He growled.

The man sighed heavily. "They do, but because he was desperate enough to _try_, they thought it would be better to keep him in isolation under a closer watch."

Harry nodded slightly as they signed in at the front desk, the witch behind the counter was a pretty little thing and she smiled politely at Harry who in return nodded.

"Come." The Potions Master beckoned.

The past Gryffindor shoved his hands deep in his muggle jeans, taking comfort that if he didn't touch anything the experience would be less real.

"What's his condition like?" Harry questioned in concern, isolation surely couldn't be good on the man's already fragile mind.

"He's taken to mumbling to himself." Snape informed tersely. "If anything, he's gotten worse."

Harry nodded silently and allowed the man to guide him through the echoing halls, the dull scent of sickness filtering through the numerous doors. Madness followed in their wake as they sank deeper into St. Mungos, each step taking them further and further away from sanity.

Both men remained poised though as they were swallowed by the despair the patients held about them. Surprisingly – or not, considering there were watchful nurses about – there were patients roaming the desolate halls. The crazed light shining in their glazed eyes was slightly disconcerting along with the soft rambling and side glances at the two wizards.

Harry pointedly looked away from the sad sight of these broken beings and focused on the patterned floor, though that didn't hold his interest for long.

Finally they stopped before a plain wooden door. Harry stared at the worn oak doubtfully. "This is it?" He nodded toward the barrier.

Snape sneered. "Of course, I wouldn't take you to a random patient's room. He is within there." He gestured as Harry had done previously.

"Alright." The Gryffindor inclined his head. "I suppose I'll see you later then."

"A word of warning Potter." Snape warned – eyes narrowed dangerously. "He is broken, don't do anything to upset him."

Emerald pools narrowed angrily. "I would _never_ hurt him." He hissed.

The greasy haired wizard nodded. "You had better not." He said as he parted and swept down the hall in retreat.

Harry glared at his figure once more before turning back toward the door and gently placing his hand on the cool doorknob. It twisted easily in his hold and light filtered out of the room as he stepped within.

The sight he saw before him wasn't what he was expecting, in all reality he hadn't ever pictured the Malfoy heir to ever be locked away in a mental hospital.

But here he was.

Broken.

"Draco?" He tried hesitantly.

The slim figure curled on the bed made no movement; Harry couldn't even tell if the wizard was alive or breathing. Well, hopefully the staff checked on him regularly so as not to worry about him being dead.

He stepped closer to the lumpy mattress, hesitant and trying not to scare the slight man.

"Draco, I came to visit." He murmured as he sat.

The bed sank under his weight but Draco didn't react to him. Harry sighed and continued to talk even though he doubted the blonde would listen.

"I've missed you." Harry murmured to his lover of two years. "And as soon as you get out of here we're going to go home and I'm going to hold onto you forever."

"Why does everyone lie to me Harry?" The soft voice was barely heard.

The darker of the two jerked up, eyes wide, Draco hadn't spoken since they had found him…

"Dray?" He asked hopefully.

Slowly the arms and legs unwrapped and stretched out as the Malfoy heir rose into an awkward sitting position with his knees drawn to his chest. Harry smiled brightly, he hadn't seen Draco this lucid in a long time and it gave him hope that he might heal.

"Answer me Harry." The hoarse voice murmured again.

"No one lies to you." The other man protested.

Draco smiled wistfully. "I know I'm never going to get out of here Harry, I'm going to die here."

"No." Harry denied. "I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you for trying Love." The blonde sighed sadly. "But it's useless, believe me."

Harry took the thin hands in his own and squeezed them reassuringly as he asked his question. "Draco, why did you try to kill yourself?"

Dulled orbs of grey widened suddenly. "The voices Harry." He pleaded. "They were taking over."

"What voices, tell me who they were."

"I don't know, it hurt…so much." Draco said in a daze.

Harry sighed and pulled the wizard closer to his chest, embracing him lovingly. His blonde lover had been through so much in the past month.

From getting kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured, to being sentenced for a long while at St. Mungos. It wasn't fair, Draco had suffered so much and now he was paying the price.

He buried his nose in the soft strands of blonde, breathing in deeply and inhaling his lover's scent. "Draco, will you let me try to see what happened since you don't want t to tell me?" Harry asked delicately.

"H-how?" The broken man trembled.

"A simple spell." He whispered in return.

The Slytherin hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I trust you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Dray." He kissed the top of his head and pulled out his wand.

"_Legilimens_."

--

_  
"You stupid, worthless whore!" A Death Eater stood over Draco, kicking him like a worthless beggar. _

Draco cried out, trying to curl up and protect his stomach. His eyes were closed tightly, his skin tinged with a layer of dirt and grime.

"Where is he!" The wizard roared. "Tell me!"

--

Harry frowned as the memory cut off so suddenly and at the violent content. "What happened Draco, were you Obliviated?"

The blonde shook his head wildly. "I don't remember, don't make me remember." He pleaded in tears as he was forced to relive his nightmare. "I didn't know it would hurt so much Harry, I don't want to do it again."

"We _have_ to see what happened Draco; I need to know why you're hurting so much, what they did to you."

Without further warning Harry delved back into Draco's mind.

"_Legilimens_."

--

_  
"Crucio." The wand waved lazily. _

Draco screamed into the darkness as his body was ripped by agonizing pain. His nerves were on fire, his muscles twitching in madness. The laughter of his tormentor began to drown out his terrified shrieks until the thick sound flooded the room and bounced off the walls. It was a harsh bark true evilness and Draco cowered away from the sound as much as the spell.

"Enervate." The wizard murmured after a few more moments of torture.

The blonde slumped into a broken heap on the dirtied stone floor, panting heavily and wincing as each breath stabbed his sides with pain. His breath whistled in his chest as he struggled to lift his head, eyes morbidly darkened by pain and fear as he looked toward the Death Eater.

"Please." His voice was hoarse from screaming. "No…more."

"No more?" The wizard taunted, a feral grin shadowed by the horrid mask. "Now Draco, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

A choked sob broke free from Draco's inner struggle, he pinched his eyes shut and once more lowered his head in defeat, allowing his soiled locks to hide his face.

"I asked you a question Boy." The figure growled warningly. "Answer me."

Draco managed to shake his head. "No, it wouldn't be fun." He whimpered.

A cruel smile broke on the shielded face. "Excellent Draco, yes, excellent indeed."

The broken body on the floor continued to quake silently, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks and leaving trails of smudged dirt. Draco hiccupped as he sniffed back his sorrow.

"Now I have a little question for you Malfoy." The imposing wand was twirled in apparent boredom. "I need to know where Potter is."

The violent flinch was easily seen and a triumphant grin spread on the wizard's face. "You know, don't you." He whispered silkily, crouching down before the bowed face. "Why don't you tell me?"

"N-no." Draco shuddered. "No."

"You're lying to me Precious." The man chided. "That's not very nice."

The dirtied body shook violently as Draco denied the accusing words. "No, I d-don't k-kn-ow where Po-potter is."

"Hm." The wizard rose smoothly and brushed off his robes. "It's too bad you couldn't tell me where the Potter boy hides, I'm sure our lord would be very pleased if he were to obtain such information."

"I don't know." The whisper was pleading.

"You are a traitor to the Dark Lord." The cool voice was tinted by disappointment. "You could have been great Draco, but you have sealed your fate."

The screams echoed throughout the dungeons as the Malfoy boy was once more tortured mercilessly.

--

Harry reeled back in shock as he withdrew from the shattered mind. "Draco." He murmured brokenly. "I'm so sorry I made you remember that." He was panting at what he had witnessed.

The shivering body on the bed remained with his face buried in his arms. "You've seen it." He muttered. "Hurt…not worthy."

"Draco – please – look at me." Harry stroked the silky strands of white gold.

Slowly the man raised his head jerkily, eyes red rimmed and teary.

"Why didn't you just tell them where I was? It would have saved you all that pain."

He eyes lowered. "It's because I love you." Draco whispered in small voice. "I couldn't hurt you, I couldn't betray you."

Harry sighed and trailed his fingers across a pale cheek tenderly. "It's going to be alright" His eyes traced an invisible line down to the parted lips.

"B-but Harry." Draco hiccupped. "They want to find you, th-they might try to kill you."

"No." Harry murmured gently. "They aren't trying to kill me Draco."

The blonde raised his gaze from his lover's chest curiously, his cheeks flushed and stained with tears. He searched for something in Harry's eyes, anything that would help him understand.

"Why?" Draco asked. "Has the Order taken care of them?" His voice was hopeful.

The tousled head shook in amusement. "No, they were never after me." He smiled beautifully. "That was merely a test to see where your loyalties lay."

The slight wizard stiffened, silver eyes widening in fear. "What?" His voice was low and quivering.

Harry laughed. "A test Precious." He ruffled the blonde's hair. "Sadly you failed." His mood sobered.

Draco tried to pull away from the tightening hands on his shoulders. "Harry?" He asked in a frightened voice.

A wand was revealed and pressed firmly against Draco's temple; he gazed up at his lover with a betrayed expression.

"_Why_?"

The wand flicked against his head. "If you aren't useful to the Dark Lord then you shall be disposed of." Harry smiled again. "I'm sorry Draco; if you had simply given the location to where I was hiding you would have never had to die."

"It was you!" Draco sobbed. "You're a Death Eater?"

"Yes Precious." The wizard cooed. "Now sleep."

A loud wail erupted from Draco as pain ripped through his heart, Harry had betrayed him, he had betrayed the entire wizarding world.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Draco's limp body slumped forward into Harry's arms with the flash of green, the morbid sound dieing in his throat just as he did. Harry stroked the pale hair lovingly once more before rising with a sigh and lying Draco in a semblance of sleep.

"Such a waste." He shook his head.

Without a backwards glance he left the room and then the ward, trailing down the stairs until he was embraced by the sunlight beyond the hospital. It was time to return to Voldemort.

The wizarding world was doomed.

* * *

Author: Eh, the end, I don't know, I felt like something sadish. Hope u liked. And yes Harry was evil! .  
-Red


End file.
